Serran Stivlen
Serran Stivlen Kalashtar Cleric Level 12 A pacifist follower of Corellon. He has become "friends" with Gall, a human psion, although Gall would never use that term. Serran is disgusted with Galls brutish behavior, and his lust for power, but has made a vow to convince Gall to renounce his evil ways. Serran hasn't had as much opportunity to reform him as he would like, however, mostly because Gall seems only to want him around when fighting might occur. Over time 2 others joined their little party, and they have been quite successful at whatever endevour they have undertaken (even recovering several ancient artifacts of Corellon). Serran has become concerned that Gall has manipulated their minds, he first became suspicious when he was overthrown on what to do with the latest find. Instead of taking it to the great temple of Corellon, the rest of the party agreed to disenchant the priceless piece, and use the components to attempt some ritual of Galls own creation. Serran felt the magic prodding at his mind, and knew that the same as happening to his friends. Gall was paranoid that these good people would like to hurt him, even Serran who was pacifist, and had prepared a ritual to create a permanent conduit from their minds to his. Serran was convinced it had failed, but the fact that Gall would attempt such a thing was disconcerning. He would have to accelerate his attempt to reform Gall before he could harm himself or his friends, weather he would call them such or not. Statistics Ability Scores Health Defenses Feats * Versatile Expertise: Holy Symbol/ Mace (Level 1) * Shield Proficiency: Light (Level 2) * Pacifist Healer (Level 4) (Grants bigger heals at the expense of attack power) * Defensive Healing Word (Level 6) (Target of Healing Word gets bonus Defenses EONT) * Healer's Implement (Level 8) (Add Implement enhancement to heals) * Clarity of Spirit (Level 10) (Mental Clarity grants a healing surge) * Radiant vessel (Level 11) (Further boosts Healing Word) * Merciful Power (Level 12) (Targets of Healer's Mercy make a saving throw) Paragon Path *Compassionate Healer ---I can take damage to increase heals ---One ally takes a HS when I AP Skills |} Powers Racial *Bastion of Mental Clarity Class Features * Healer's Mercy * Divine Fortune * Healing Word At-Will *Sacred Flame *Astral Seal Encounter * Exacting Utterance (Level 1) * Hymn of Resurgence (Level 3) * Zealous Sanction (Level 7) * So Others might Live (Level 11) Daily * Moment of Glory (Level 1) * Consecrated Ground (Level 5) * Crucial Resurgence (Level 9) Utility * Cure Light Wounds (Level 2) * Bastion of Health (Level 6) * Word of Vigor (Level 10) * Bear the Wounds (Level 12) Equipment *Braidmail Healers Armor (Level 15 +3: 25,000gp)(Chain; Add enh bonus to heals ) *Mace of Healing (Level 13 +3: 17,000) (Add Enh bonus to heals as an item bonus) *Healer's Broach (Level 14 +3:21,000) (Add Enh bonus to heals) * Star of Corellon (Level 13 +3: 17,000gp) (Daily: gain an extra use of healing word) * Healers Shield (Level 10: 5,000gp) (Light: Daily: Maxes die rolls on any healing power) Rituals *Gentle Repose *Silence